


if you got a girl that loves you and who wants to wear your ring [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Marriage, Not A Cersei Friendly Fic I Warned You, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spitefic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, guys this is an UNHOLY amount of fluff i warned you, minor Tyrion/Tysha SORT OF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which Jaime has A Very Sound Plan when it comes to his family's objections to his marriage with Brienne.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	if you got a girl that loves you and who wants to wear your ring [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if you got a girl that loves you and who wants to wear your ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363770) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/if%20you%20got%20a%20girl%20that%20loves%20you%20and%20who%20wants%20to%20wear%20your%20ring.mp3) | 36:03 | 25.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Electric Chapel_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
